Tokyo Chara! Part 3: What can they do, anyways?
by serenityrhh
Summary: The Mews try to fight Kisshu, but fails! Now its up to Ikuto and Amu. Mint doesn't believe that they can help them. Can Amu and Ikuto prove them wrong? Also, some IchigoxIkuto towards the end. :


**Serenityrhh: NUMBA 3! Hurrah! *is going coocoo***

**Amu: remember to add some IchigoxIkuto!**

**Ichigo and Ikuto: WHAT! WHY?**

**Serenityrhh: Cuz you guys are both black cats! *smiles***

**Ikuto: I'm a Lynx...**

**Serenityrhh: Oh yeah! that's right!...*snaps* SO WHAT? THEY"RE IN THE SAME ANIMAL FAMILY!**

**Lettuce: *ignores fight* Serenityrhh does not own SC! or TMM.**

**~Ichigo's POV~**

"Kisshu!" I yelled angrily. "Just get the heck out of here!" Kisshu looked up at the fence I was standing on. He used that seductive smirk that he saves especially for me…

"Well, well, the kitty-cat has finally arrived." He chuckled. Mint got really mad.

"Kisshu! We'll never let you guys, get the mew aqua!" She clenched her teeth. Kisshu laughed out loud this time 'round.

"Heh, I made a fake mew aqua signal because I knew you guys would show up." He looked _straight _at me.

"Why would you do that?" Lettuce asked. She jumped of the fence, and landed in front of Ikuto and Amu. Mint jumped off the fence too, and stood next to Lettuce.

"Yah, why would you do something as dumb as that?" Mint shouted. I got down and went up to our new members, "Stay under that tree!" I said, pointing to the huge evergreen. "Hurry!" They both hesitated for a moment, then dashed to it.

"Ok now, time for some fun!" Kisshu laughed really hard, as he dropped the fusion thingy, onto a cute little chipmunk, who was eating a little acorn. "FUSION!" Kisshu yelled. And the adorable little cutie, turned into the scariest thing I've ever seen in all the days I've been a Mew Mew.

"NYAAAA!" I screamed. I screamed so hard that my cat ears and tail were literally shaking! The chimera animal roared, and shook the ground of the park, each time it took a step. It tore the playground off, and sliced many trees! People, who were enjoying the park, ran for their lives.

"HA! That's what you filthy humans get!" Kisshu laughed, obviously loving the scene. That made me really angry. And trust me, you do not want to get a kitty ticked off.

"Ribbon-Mint-ECHO!" Mint yelled, aiming her heart arrow at the creepy beast. She hit the shoulder and it roared real loud, and turned to see Mint on the ground. The monster, whacked Mint with its huge paw, which sent Mint flying high in the air, she was about to land on the concrete head first, which would have killed her. But she was saved at the last minute, caught by Ikuto, who moved, somewhat like a cat. I began to wonder if he also got cat genes in him too. Shocked by the hit, Mint fainted in his arms, and he took her to the tree where Amu was. She helped set Mint down, and used a hankie to cool her off. Just then, I heard Lettuce yell furiously. Which was super surprising, because Lettuce was always calm and collected, even in fights.

"Ribbon-Lettuce-RUSH!" And Lettuce sent a raging crash of seawater, all over the chimera animal. Then she faced me. "Now Mew Ichigo! While it's being distracted!" I got out my Strawberry bell.

"Kisshu, Your monster will be destroyed!" I shouted to him. He chuckled.

"We'll see kitty-cat. This chimera animal isn't like the others from before."

"Oh yah? We'll see about that!" I turned to that big ugly creature. "Ribbon-Strawberry-SURPRIZE!" My attack hit it, but it also seemed unharmed! "What's the meaning of this Kisshu?" I yelled.

"I forgot to tell you! The fusion thing has Mew aqua in it! Making the chimera animal stronger!" He laughed yet again… Then the monster hit both me and Lettuce!

"AHHHHHHHH!" We both screamed. We were saved by Amu and Ikuto. They set us by the tree. Mint woke up from her unconsciousness. She was badly beaten up like us.

~Amu's POV~

"What will we do?" Lettuce asked weakly. Ikuto and I looked at each other and nodded. I turned to the Tokyo Mew Mews.

"Ikuto and I will take care of _everything_." I winked and hurried to the scene.

~Ichigo's POV~

What were these two thinking? Did they know their animal powers already? And when did they find out? They both left us Mews, and ran to the crime scene. "What do you think they'll do?" I asked.

"Something stupid, I bet. I mean, we've been super heroes longer than them." Mint joked, with the words just barely making it out of her mouth. Lettuce coughed.

"Let's just put our faith in them for now guys. There's nothing we can do but trust them. Remember? Elliot said they were part of our team. So basically, they must have _some _kind of power right?" Just then, Amu yelled "My Heart: UNLOCK!" And she did the itsy-bitsy spider thing over the lock on her chest. She began to transform into some kind of cheerleader. The Ikuto guy did the same, only, over a matching key. He transformed into some kind of … CAT? Mint and Lettuce elbowed me in the stomach. I was surprised that they still had energy left to do that.

"He's a cat too!" They somewhat squealed. After finishing the transformation, Amu yelled "Character transformation: Amulet Heart!" And Ikuto Said "Character transformation: Black Lynx!" Amu was wearing a pink miniskirt and a pink cheerleading top complete with pom-poms with little red hearts in it and a pink, clear visor with a HUGE heart. Ikuto had a odd looking black top with a cross on his chest and a cape that splits at the end. He was wearing black pants and had…ADORABLE BLACK KITTY EARS AND TAIL! They were even cuter than mine! Lucky dude!

~Amu's POV~

The Kisshu guy looked surprised 'cuz his eyes got big as saucer dishes! The look on his face was too funny! Well, I _thought _he was looking at the both of us, but he was more focused on Ikuto. Hmm, didn't Kisshu say he liked Ichigo? So why was he staring at Ikuto?

"I see," He sneered. "My pretty kitty's got herself a cat boyfriend, huh?" He turned his head to Ichigo.

"NOT TRUE! MASAYA-KUN (Is this how you spell Ichigo's boyfriend's name?) IS THE ONE FOR ME! AND I'M NOT YOUR KITTY!" Ichigo shouted on the top of her lungs. Then she coughed.

"Enough!" Ikuto said. He used that huge kitty paw thing to hit the chimera-whatever it's called. The monster got really furious and tried to hit Ikuto, but he was too quick and cause the monster to get its paw stuck in the ground. I got my heart stick.

"Spiral-Heart," I began, twirling my stick. "SPECIAL!" and I threw it as hard as I could, and the creature was tied up in an invisible rope.

"Amu, use the open heart~!" Ikuto shouted.

~Ichigo's POV~

Ok, I admit it. These people obviously had some, I mean, a LOT of battle experience. Unlike what Mint said. Plus, those two were incredibly strong in power! Lettuce tapped me.

"Hey, Ichigo, what's this 'Open Heart' attack, you think?" I guess we were about to find out soon, 'cuz just then, Amu made a heart figure with her fingers and said,

"NEGATIVE HEART, LOCK ON!" then hearts, burst from her hands, pinning down the enemy. "OPEN HEART!" and a BIG heart escaped from her heart-shaped fingers, and destroyed the chimera animal! Just like that!

"W-what? This can't be! That chimera animal should have been indestructible!" Kisshu pouted. Then he turned and left. They changed to their original clothing (and hairstyle for Amu). They turned for us, just as we too, changed back to our waitress dresses. Ikuto knelt down beside us and helped us up until Amu said, "Wait! I could use the 'Remake honey'! It will restore the park and their energy!"

~Ikuto's POV~

I watched as Amu stood up, and her third Shugo Chara, Sue, went up to her.

"Come on Sue! Let's transform!"Amu got ready to character transform with Sue.

"My heart: UNLOCK!" And Amu got a puffy, green housemaid's dress with her hair in pigtails. She also got a huge green clover on one side. Amu got out her whisk, and said, "Remake-HONEY!" and non-sticky honey erupted from the whisk, and spread throughout the park. Pretty soon, everything was back to normal.

"Come on guys, lets go back." Ichigo said, getting up. After awhile, we were halfway there when I thought, _wow, Ichigo is so level-headed, smart, and responsib-_

"OH NO!" Ichigo yelled all of a sudden. Lettuce placed a hand on the frantic, Ichigo's shoulder.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I FORGOT TO DO MY HOMEWORK, AGAIN!" _Well, so much for being responsible-_

"NYAAAAAAAA! I ALSO HAVE TO GET MY ALGEBRA TEST SIGNED BY MOM TOO! SHE'S GONNA BE SO ANGRY TO SEE MY TEST SCORES!" _Also so much for being smar-_

"But *yawn* I'm so tired..." And Ichigo fell asleep on the grass. Just. Like. That.

**~Next day at Cafe Mew Mew~**

**~Amu's POV~**

"WAAAAAHHHHH! WHY DO I _ALWAYS _HAVE TO DO THINGS MYSELF!" Ichigo whined, running from the kitchen to deliver orders, seating customers, comfirming orders, and the cycle starts all over again. "THERE'S LIKE WHAT, 2 MINTS NOW? Mint took a sip of tea.

"You're not working alone, I working too by making sure the tea is made correctly." Mint said in a snobby voice. I drank from my cola can.

"THAT"S NOT WORK MINT!" Ichigo complained, for the 1,000,000,000th time. Mint ignored her. Instead, she looked at me, while Ichigo kept on ranting about us not working.

"Where's Ikuto, Amu?" She asked. I shrugged. I had no idea either.

"Well, this morning, I walked up to Ikuto's hotel room, and knocked on the door, but there was no response. So I turned the knob and I found it was unlocked. I looked around and Ikuto was not there."

"Nither was Yoru~Suu..." Sue whispered.

"I know where Ikuto is." Ichigo said, having some edge and irritation on her voice. I had a_ bad _feeling about this.

"Ikuto stopped by my place this morning at like, 6:56 AM at the WINDOW." The anger on her face got whose. "And he said 'Utah' to me, I'm like WHAT? Who the heck is this, 'Utah'?" I was a about to answer when Elliot shouted, "Ichigo! Get back too work! You too Mint!" I got up to help when Elliot stopped me.

"If you're gonna work here, then, " He paused for a moment, getting something out of a bag. "Put on these." I gasped and nearly fainted! Right in front of me, there was the most hideous thing I've ever seen! A FRILLY dress with PINK EXAGERRATED ribbons and a matching FRILLY HEADBAND!

"Those are cute, suu!" Sue exclaimed. My face turned white.

"They are! And look, Amu! They're PINK!" Ran said, lifting her pom-poms up and down.

"Though they could use a little work on the skirt of the dress..." Miki said thoughtfully. GRR! WERE THESE SHUGO CHARAS, CRAZY? Just then, Ichigo tripped over, um, her own foot, and almost landed on her face. Ikuto caught her from falling.

"Watch where you're going, klutz." he said.

"K-k-klutz?" Ichigo stammered, straighting herself up. "WHY ALL THE NERVE!" and she stompped off. Uh oh, the way Ikuto teased her reminded me _dangerously _of something that happen between me and Ikuto when he used to like me...

**Serenityrhh: So, Can you guess what will happen next? Like, what Amu thought in the last sentence? *cheerful***

**Amu: *sarcastically* yeah, thanks for _reminding _me of that! (You'll get what that means if you read or watched the anime)**

**Ikuto: Why do I have to fall in love with Ich-**

**Serenityrhh: DON"T SPOIL IT IDIOT! *clamps hand over Ikuto's mouth***

**Amu: It's ok, right? like, in the summery, you already said the it was IchigoxIkuto...**

**Serenityrhh: NYAAA! Be quiet AMU! EVEN ICHIGO DOESN'T KNOW SO DON'T TEL-**

**Ichigo: Tell me what? *Bored***

**Serenityrhh: Nothing! *Obviously hiding something* heh, heh, heh...**

**Ichigo: ?**

**Amu: You'll find out in part 3**

**Serenityrhh: COMMENTS PLEASE! ANY KIND, ACCEPTED! :)**


End file.
